Apprentice
by Zamuri
Summary: Slade is after Robin, but wait... Slade is a Teen Titan villain. NOT ANYMORE! What is Robin going to do?  *I do not own anything!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Red Tornado said it was a very important debriefing and they shouldn't waste any time. Once they arrived, no one was there. Robin and the rest of Young Justice were patiently waiting in the debriefing room for their next mission. Robin was pacing back and forth, Miss Martian and Superboy were making googly-eyes at each other, Auqualad was standing up straight with his hands folded behind his back, and Kid Flash was munching on some food he picked up from the kitchen on his way there. Batman walked into the room seeming more serious than usually and even a little tense.

"Hello, Batman." Aqualad said, but Batman went straight to business.

"It has come to the leagues attention that one of you has caught the attention of a very dangerous criminal." Batman said, Robin could tell he was holding back anger and another emotion he couldn't place.

"Who?" Superboy asked.

"It appears that Slade Wilson, otherwise known as Deathstroke the Terminator, has taken interest in you, Robin." Batman said gritting his teeth, turning his attention to his his young ward.

"What? Why?" Robin asked shocked.

"I believe this tape will explain everything." Batman said, heading to the computer. Once the DVD was put into the slot, the computer beeped to life and produced an image of a muscular man wearing a orange and black mask.

"Does this guy like Halloween or what?" KF said chuckling.

"Shut up." Robin said, wanting to know what this guy wanted.

The team and Batman waited silently as the man started his speech.

"Hello, Justice League, and Batman. I was walking around my lair when a crazy idea popped into mind, "Why don't I have anyone to follow in my footsteps?" As you can imagine, I didn't have a clue, so my search for a new apprentice commenced. Apprentice after apprentice, I was left disappointed, but then, I spotted a little bird that immediately caught my attention. A little Robin to be exact." The man said leering at the camera. "I then watched the little bird stop men 10x his size and come up with amazing strategies and ideas. I knew this bird had to be mine. Yes, Batman, I'm going to take your Robin." Slade said and started chuckling, a deep and evil chuckle. "You might be wondering why I am telling you this. Well, I am telling you this because there is nothing you can do to stop me from acquiring what I want. Take this message as a gift. You no longer have to deal with Robin, granted he will become even more powerful beyond any of your wildest dreams, but you won't have to put up with him anymore, Bats. Hurry up with your goodbye's because I don't like waiting." The man, Slade, said and the recording ended.

"Wait a minute, so this guy wants Robin as an apprentice?" KF asked, shocked.

"It seems that way, yes. Robin, you are not safe." Batman said to KF and he and the rest of the team turned their attention to Robin.

"O come on, Batman. This guy can't get me! Plus, it's not like I'm going to work for this guy willingly!" Robin said with the utmost confidence.

"Robin, this man is not to be taken lightly. He is practically immortal. I haven't been able to defeat him in battle without the help of the league, and we did that just barely. As for you working for him, Deathstroke is not a man to lose. He will do anything and everything to get what he wants. Considering he actually told us about it makes me believe he has found something that has peaked his interest. That would be you, Robin." Batman warned his ward.

"What does this mean?" Robin asked actually getting a little nervous.

"It means you need to keep an eye out. I'm not going to pull you from the team or missions, they need you. But that means that the rest of you need to keep an eye on Robin. Robin, you can't stay out of their sight or stray from the mission." Batman said seriously, to Robin and the rest of the team.

"Do you know where he is?" Superboy asked.

"No. If we did, we would make sure he couldn't get near Robin. Now, I have a mission for all of you." Batman said and then continued, "We got an anonymous tip that there is suspicious activity going on at the docks in Jump City."

"Jump City?" The team asked in unison.

"Never heard of it." Robin said.

"Really? It's a city in California, a little while south of San Francisco." Batman asked surprised.

"Oh yeah! Never mind, I remember learning about cities in each state and for California, we learned about Jump City. We learned they have quite a villain problem." Robin stated.

"Yes, now I am sending you there. Good luck, team, and, Robin?" Batman asked.

"Yes?" Robin responded.

"Stay safe." Batman whispered, and then they were off.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

After a long trip across the country, Young Justice finally made it to their destination.

"Man, I am beat!" KF said, sitting down on the ground.

"KF, do not take this mission lightly. We have a job to do, as soon as that's finished we may go home and rest." Aqualad said sternly.

"Fine, let's get this finished with." Superboy said crudely.

"Miss Martian, hook up a telepathic connection." Aqualad instructed.

'Ok, everyone in?' MM asked.

'Here.' Superboy said.

'Present, beautiful.' KF said cheekily.

'I'm here.' Robin said quietly.

'I am also here.' Aqualad said before continuing. 'Now, we should split up. Robin and KF go check inside the loading docks. Superboy, go check the pier. MM, take an eagles view and check for any suspicious activity. I will check in the water.' Aqualad said to the team.

'Hey, I can take care of myself! I don't need KF as a babysitter.' Robin countered.

'Robin, we all know you can take care of yourself, but we care about you and want to make sure this isn't a trap.' Aqualad said calmly.

'Fine. KF, keep up.' Robin said.

'Dude, I can run as fast as the speed of light, if anything you would have to- where'd he go?" KF asked startled.

'What were you saying?' Robin replied with another question jokingly.

'Good one. Now seriously where are you?' KF responded.

'I'm already in the loading dock.' Robin replied proudly.

'Alright, I'm on my way. Don't move from your location.' KF warned.

'Alright, let's go!' Aqualad said and then the team was off, except for Robin who took a head start.

*In the Loading Dock*

"Rob? Where are you?" KF asked and silence was all he heard in response.

"This place is creepy." KF commented, stepping into the building. Looking up he could see many rafters and cables. All around him were numerous amounts of crates and boxes.

"You're telling me." Robin said, coming out from his hiding place in one of the rafters, landing right behind KF.

"Dude! You gave me a heart attack!" KF said, jumping and putting a hand over his heart.

"Ha-ha, sorry dude. I told you to keep up." Robin said chuckling, but quickly stopped when he heard a noise.

"Yeah, you told me to keep up, not'' KF started to say but was quickly shushed by the younger boy.

"What?" KF asked.

"Shhhh! I hear something." Robin said looking around stealthily.

While Robin and KF were investigating, neither one of them heard the steel door close until it was too late.

"Oh no." KF said as he turned around. "Oh shit!" He continued when he saw an army of robots behind him and Robin, with a giant stone creature.

"Crap!" Robin responded at the sight.

"Now what?" KF said frantically.

"We fight." Robin responded quickly and leaped into action, taking out two of the hundred robots in front of them.

'Guys! Robin and I are trapped in the loading docks and are being attacked by robots! Please hurry!'

'Don't worry guys, we are on our way.' Aqualad said determined.

"Are you kidding me?" KF shouted when he saw about one hundred and fifty more robots circling around them on all sides.

"KF! Do something!" Robin yelled his hands full. He had already taken down fifty robots on his own when KF didn't do any.

"Oh! Sorry!" KF apologized and jumped into action.

"RAWWHGHGYAFRRRWWW!" The stone creature yelled and charged at Robin. Robin saw the oncoming attack and quickly dodged it. Suddenly, the doors the loading dock were ripped open, and standing there was Superboy and the rest of YJ.

"Thank goodness gracious you guys are here!" Robin shouted, but unfortunately, the team's arrival had distracted him long enough for the stone man to run him into and through the wall.

"Robin!" The rest of the team shouted when they saw that the youngest member of their team had been thrown through a cement wall with a stone monster.

"I'm fine, take down the rest of the robots!" They heard the boy shout.

"Let's do this." Superboy said and attacked. The rest of the team soon followed.

Robin was too busy with the stone monster to realize he was being led away from his team. Punch after punch the stone creature still hadn't fallen.

"Come on you piece of stone!" Robin shouted in frustration.

"RAWRRRR!" The creature responded, throwing Robin into the air.

"Ahhh!" Robin shouted after he fell on top of the creature. Robin quickly realized he had the advantage and an idea.

"Oh, you get angry I see. Well it's ok not to be the brightest bulb in the bunch." Robin mocked, making the creature get angry and it doubled its efforts to obtain the boy.

"Ha-ha, still can't get me? Wow, that's just sad." Robin continued to tick the monster off.

So blinded by rage, the creature tried to run the boy into the wall, but only succeeding in tripping over its stone feet. Robin had just enough time to jump off the creature before it slammed head first into the cement wall, successfully knocking it out.

'Hey, guys. I knocked out the stone dude. What's happening out there?' Robin telecommunicated.

'We took down the rest of the robots and found out the work for Slade. You need to get out of there, Robin.' Aqualad said quickly.

'Alright, I'm coming.' Robin responded and started leaving the area.

"Not so fast, little bird." A voice loomed out of the darkness. "I've been waiting."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Robin immediately whipped around to find himself staring at the man in the video.

"You." Robin said with disgust.

"Most people call me Slade." Slade replied and then continued, "Or Deathstroke the Terminator, but you will learn to call me by another name."

'Guys! He's here!' Robin tried to telecommunicate to his team, but he didn't hear anything in reply.

"Don't bother. You didn't think I would forget you could communicate to your _friends_ through that stupid little alien." Slade said spitting out the word.

"She's not stupid!" Robin countered angrily.

"Anyway," Slade said, completely ignoring Robin and then continued, "I have been watching you for some time, little bird."

"My name is Robin." Robin spit out at the man.

"Interrupting is very rude." Slade scolded and then continued, "As I was saying, I have been watching you for some time, as you probably know. Did Batman show you the video?" Deathstroke asked.

"Yes." Robin responded.

"Good. Since you have seen it then you know I am very interested in your abilities, Robin." The man said, but before the man could continue, the rest of YJ burst into the room.

"You are not having, Robin!" MM said to the man.

"I don't believe you have a choice, my dear." Slade said to Miss Martian and then whispered to Robin, "It seems our meeting has been compromised. We will have to meet again. You were lucky your friends were here this time, Robin, but I warn you, next time… they won't be." And with that, Slade disappeared into the darkness.

"Spread out! Find him!" Robin shouted. He did not like this man, not one bit. No one claims him like he is property! No one!

"Robin, he is gone." Aqualad said after an hour of searching.

"He can't be! He was just- Never mind, let's go home." Robin said defeated.

*Mount Justice*

"Welcome back." Red Tornado said in his monotone computer-like voice.

"Red Tornado, we must contact Batman." Aqualad said immediately.

"Yes, of course. Calling Batman." Red Tornado replied.

"Yes?" Batman said as he appeared on the screen.

"Robin had an encounter with, Slade." KF said quickly before anyone could stop him.

"What? Is he alright? I want to speak with him." Batman demanded.

"I'm fine." Robin said, getting into the view of the camera.

"What did he say? Did he try to fight you?" Batman asked concerned.

"He didn't try to fight me, but I feel that if I ran he would have. He knew I could communicate with the rest of the team through telecommunication, so he somehow found a way so that I couldn't. He kept telling me he had been watching me. Then he asked me if you showed me the video and I said 'yes'. When I said yes, he seemed pleased. The last thing he said before the team came to my rescue was, 'you know I am very interested in your abilities, Robin.'" Robin concluded.

"What did he whisper to you, dude?" KF asked obnoxiously.

"He whispered something to you?" Batman asked angrily. He didn't like that man getting that close to his son.

"Yeah, it was after he said that I had no choice but to let him have Robin." Miss Martian said, a little upset. When she said this, Batman looked so pissed.

"He said, and I quote, 'It seems our meeting has been compromised. We will have to meet again. You were lucky your friends were here this time, Robin, but I warn you, next time… they won't be.'" Robin told the team.

"What does that mean?" Superboy asked.

"It means he is either going to try to isolate Robin even more, or he will kill you to get to Robin." Batman said angrily.

"No!" M'gann said and stared to tear up.

"Don't worry. It won't even come close to that." Batman reassured.

"Robin, you are coming to the Justice League headquarters until we figure this out. I will be there in 20 minutes to pick you up." Batman told Robin and then hung up.

"Don't worry, Robin. We'll get this guy!" KF said, trying to raise the Boy Wonders spirits.

"I'm not worried. I just don't want to leave you guys." Robin told the team.

"Don't worry; we'll see each other every day. Plus you get to stay at the Justice League headquarters! None of us have ever been there before!" KF continued.

"Yeah, what am I worrying about? I'll be fine." Robin said more to himself than to the team.

Twenty minutes later, Batman arrived to pick up Robin. They said their goodbyes and made arrangements to visit each other. Then Robin and Batman left. Once outside, the duo got into the Batplane and flew off.

*In the Batplane*

"What are we going to do?" Robin asked.

"I'm not quite sure. We will figure more out when we get there. Now just sit back and relax; I haven't slept in a bit and I want to focus on flying." Batman said calmly.

"Alright." Robin responded. For the rest of the flight it was nothing but silence.

*At the JL Headquarters*  
>"Hey, Robin!" The members said gathered around the dynamic duo.<p>

"Hi, guys." Robin responded.

"Why don't you come with me, Robin? I can show you where you will be staying for the time being." Wonder Woman said and led Robin into the other room and down the hall to his sleeping chambers.

"Batman, while you were gone we got another video." Superman said.

"Play it." The Dark Knight demanded and Superman popped the DVD in and hit play.

Deathstroke appeared on the screen, his hands behind his back like in the last video, telling the League he didn't see them as a threat. Then the man spoke,

"Hello, Justice League. Miss me?"

*A/N: Oohhh, yet another cliffhanger! Hello, Fans of Fanfiction. Yes it is I, Zamuri, the author. I'm just here to tell you that I'm sorry for all of the cliffhangers, but like one review said, I love them :D I always hate when an author has a cliffhanger in a story I'm reading, so I know how you feel! But it also gets you guys to come back and read my story and see if I updated. Thank you for all of your help and support! It really means a lot to me. Keep reading and if you like this story, try some of my other ones.

***Zamuri***


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

"What do you want?" Batman snarled at the screen.

"What is it with you heroes asking questions that I, A. have already answered, and B. you already know? But if it will sooth your hunger, I want Robin." Slade said, sounding a little agitated.

"You can't have him." Batman said immediately.

"You see, Bats, that's where you are wrong. I never lose. I think of this as a game. A game I intend to win." Slade said staring fiercely at the camera.

"What makes you think you can win so easily?" Batman asked.

"It's simple, Batman. I'm Slade Wilson." Slade said confidently.

"You are not going to win, you are not as invincible as you think, and you are not. Having. Robin!" Batman screamed at the screen, startling everyone in the room and then disconnected the call.

"Batman, I know you're upset, but you can't let him get to you." Superman said still a little shaken up by Bruce's tone.

"I know, but I am the only thing Robin has. He needs me… and I need him." Batman said solemnly. "No one goes after my son. No one."

*Mount Justice*  
>"It's weird not having Robin here.* M'gann said sadly. She and the rest of YJ had been in a bad mood since their youngest was taken from them.<p>

"Yeah, if only that bastard Slade wasn't around." KF said darkly. Out of all the teens, KF was most affected. He and Robin were best friends, without Robin, he had no one to really talk to or joke around with.

"I know we are all sad about the departure of Robin, but we must stay strong if we are to keep together." Aqualad said calmly.

"Team, we have a new mission for you. Please head to the debriefing room for further instructions." Red Tornado instructed. The remaining members of YJ then moved into the debriefing room. Once inside the screen lit up. The person on the screen was Superman.

"What are you doing? Batman gives missions." Superboy stated, his voice filled with anger and rage.

"Batman is a little busy at the moment." Superman said.

"Probably out kicking Slade's ass." KF whispered to Aqualad who just kept watching the screen.

"Your mission is a recon mission only. Scout out this location and report back. **Do not** intervene if you see anything suspicious; only if there is a human life at risk." Superman stressed. A map appeared on the screen showing the exact coordinates of the location they will be scouting out.

"Any questions?" The Man of Steel asked. When no one spoke up Superman said, "Good luck." And terminated the link.

Just when the team was about to leave, the screen sparked to life. A picture of Robin appeared. He was tied up and looked like he was in a lot of pain.

"Help, Batman! Help me!" The boy on the screen shouted.

"Hello, Young Justice." Slade said, the image switching to the masked villain.

"Robin! What did you do to him you son of a bitch?" KF yelled furiously.

"Me? Nothing at all, except turn him into my apprentice." The man said chuckling.

"Let him go!" Superboy shouted.

"Now why would I do that?" Slade asked. "After all, I did go through all this trouble to obtain him."

"Stop hurting him!" M'gann screamed at the man.

"Sorry, my dear. All of this must be done to ensure that I have a loyal apprentice. Isn't that right, Robin?" The man asked and the camera switched back to the Boy Wonder in the same position as before.

"Help me!" Robin shouted at the camera in desperation. Then the image switched back to the mercenary.

"It's alright, my boy. You will learn eventually." Slade said chuckling.

"Why are you calling us?" Aqualad said, getting straight to the point.

"Ah, straight to the point. I can see why they put you in charge. Although, in my opinion, I think Robin would've made a far better leader." Slade commented. "I am calling you because I am giving you a chance to get Robin back." Slade said genuinely.

"Why would you do that?" Superboy asked confused.

"Because I know you can't get him and I'm bored and need amusement." Slade stated.

"How do we know this isn-" Aqualad started but was interrupted be KF.

"Who cares, he has Robin! Deal." KF shouted, ready to get his friend.

"Alright, here are the coordinates. Hurry, I do grow weary of punishing my apprentice… oh, and don't tell the JL or else you will lose this… unique opportunity." Slade said and terminated the call.

"KF! That could be a trap!" Aqualad shouted at the speedster.

"I don't care, I want Robin back! Do you guys know how boring you are?" KF drawled.

"Now what?" M'gann asked, temporarily stopping the two boys from arguing.

"I think we should go after Robin." KF shouted.

"I think so too." Superboy added.

"I think we should tell the JL." Aqualad said. "What do you think?" He asked to M'gann.

"Ummm, I think we should… go after Robin." M'gann finally said.

"Alright, majority rules." KF said and sent the coordinates to the Martian ship. Just then the screen sparked to life for the third time in a half an hour.

"What are you guys waiting for?" Superman asked, sounding a little agitated. Everyone then looked to Aqualad. He could either tell Superman, or try and find Robin.

"…Nothing. We were making sure we had all of our supplies." Aqualad said.

"Alright, well get to it." Superman said and ended the call.

"Sweet! Thanks, man. I totally thought you were going to rat us out!" KF said relieved.

"I almost did, but then I realized that this might be our only opportunity to save Robin." Aqualad said, his head going through many emotions.

"Ok, let's go." KF said and ran toward the ship.

Everyone soon followed, Aqualad being the last.

"Here we go." He said and boarded the ship.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

*JL Headquarters*

Robin walked into his bed chamber. It was small, but nice. It had anything you could ever need in a bed room. A comfy bed with red blankets and blue pillows awaited him in the corner of the four-cornered room. Nest to the bed was a quaint side table with an ordinary reading lamp on it. If you sit on the bed and look forward, you will find the closet; it is small but will hold all of your Kevlar and tights needs. To the left of the door, when you walk in, there is a small bathroom next to the closet. Inside the bathroom is a small shower, no bath, a sink with a mirror/ medicine cabinet above it filled with first aid equipment. All in all, it was a very nice room. The only downside was that there were no windows. Robin immediately went to the bed where he then laid his duffel bag filled with only the necessities. He then started to unload it. He first put his clothes in the closet, taking his time because he knew he didn't have anything to do, and then moved to the bathroom where he put his deodorant and toothbrush/ toothpaste in the medicine cabinet. He didn't bring shampoo or conditioner because Batman said they already had some in readily supply. He put the book he was reading down on the side table and he was set. Getting bored in his room, he went back into the main room where he met a furious Batman. Thinking it would be best not to disturb the man, he turned to leave.

"Robin, come here." Batman demanded, startling the young boy.

"I-I-I finished getting my room ready-I just got bo-bored so I" Robin began, stuttering, but before he could finish, he was engulfed in a very strong and loving hug.

"Wha-" Robin began, but was silenced by his mentor. The hug lasted for 3 whole minutes. Batman had never thought about losing Robin, the thought of it was mind-blowing. He knew Slade was a worthy opponent and for the first time, he wasn't sure. He wasn't sure if he could protect Robin. He knew he could defeat the man, but he was persistent and Batman's 'no killing' policy made it all the more difficult, but he didn't know if he could defeat the man before he abducted Robin and what would that do to Robin? He would be traumatized and who knows what Slade will do to him. Batman needed to be comforted right now. For the first time, it was the Boy Wonder who needed to comfort the Dark Knight. Robin then pulled Batman to another room, away from the others, not once interfering in the hug.

"Bruce, it's alright. I'm still here." Robin tried to comfort. He had never needed to comfort Bruce before, it was usually the other way around.

"I know, Robin." Batman said, pulling himself together and broke the hug. "Thank you."

"No problem." Robin smiled.

Batman was not the type of man to share his feelings, especially in front of people, if ever, but he knew he had to address the situation with Robin.

"Robin, I don't know if I can stop this man before he gets you. I know I can stop him, but if he gets you, I want you to know I am sorry. Fight back, no matter what." Batman told his young ward.

"You don't need to be sorry. I learned at a young age that everything happens for a reason, this would be no different. I hope it won't come to that, but don't worry. I could never be mad at. If he does get me, I want you to know I will never go willingly; I would always fight." Robin reassured.

Batman looked at the young man fondly. He was so smart and intelligent; he was going to turn into a fine young man. With one last hug, Batman turned to leave.

"And, Bruce?" Robin asked and Batman turned around, "I love you."

"I love you too, Richard." Batman said smiling and left.

Batman walked into the main room to find Superman flying toward him.

"Batman!" He said stopping in front of the Dark Knight.

"What's wrong?" Batman asked.

"They're gone! I sent them on a recon mission, but they went in a whole other direction!" Superman said, stressed and worried.

"What?" Batman asked confused.

"I sent YJ on a simple recon mission, to help them get used to being a team without Robin, and a few minutes later I realized they hadn't left yet, so I called them back up. Aqualad answered and I asked them why they didn't leave yet, he said they were just making sure they had enough equipment, he seemed suspicious but I didn't think anything of it." Clark said.

"Did you call Red Tornado?" Batman asked, immediately thinking the worst possible thing could have happened.

"No not yet. I wanted to tell you first." Superman said and flew to the computer where he called Red Tornado. Red Tornado then appeared on the screen.

"Yes?" He asked in his regular monotone voice.

"How long did I talk to the kids?" Superman asked.

"Oh, for about 15 minutes, sir." Red Tornado responded.

Superman then turned to Batman, "I only talked to them for 5."

"Where you in the room while the kids were being debriefed?" Batman asked RT(Red Tornado).

"I was at the beginning, but then left because of another call I received." RT responded.

Batman then turned to Superman, "Someone talked to the kids; I think we both know who that was." Batman said with disgust and then continued with RT, "Who called?"

"It was a salesman, sir." RT responded.

"RT, we that place can't get calls from salesman." Batman said frustrated.

"Oh, I am sorry. I must have forgotten." RT responded.

"It was a way to get you away from the kids. That genius bastard!" Batman said and slammed his fist on the keyboard.

"I am sorry." RT said, suddenly very worried about the children.

"It is fine. I am going to have Robin see if he can get the video feed that YJ saw." Batman said and called Robin. Robin walked in.

"Hey, RT." Robin said smiling.

"Robin, I need you to see if you can get the computer feed from the past hour." Batman said.

"Easy." Robin responded and went to work immediately. His fingers flew across the board at such a speed that it rivaled the Flash himself. Soon an image of Robin appeared o the screen that Batman immediately recognized.

"Wait, Robin. Is that the video from when we fought the Joker?" Batman asked a little confused.

"Yeah, hold on." Robin said and went to work again while Superman talked with Batman.

"You made a video while fighting the Joker?" Superman asked.

"No, the Joker drugged Robin with a formula that would make Robin say anything the Joker wanted, so Joker decided it would be funny to send me a video of Robin crying to me for help." Batman said coldly.

"Oh my, that must have been horrible." Superman commented.

"It was." Was all Batman said before Robin was able to get the rest of the video that included the responses of YJ.

"Here it is." Robin said and pressed play.

"_Help, Batman! Help me!" The boy on the screen shouted._

_"Hello, Young Justice." Slade said, the image switching to the masked villain._

_"Robin! What did you do to him you son of a bitch?" KF yelled furiously._

_"Me? Nothing at all, except turn him into my apprentice." The man said chuckling._

_"Let him go!" Superboy shouted._

_"Now why would I do that?" Slade asked. "After all, I did go through all this trouble to obtain him."_

_"Stop hurting him!" M'gann screamed at the man._

_"Sorry, my dear. All of this must be done to ensure that I have a loyal apprentice. Isn't that right, Robin?" The man asked and the camera switched back to the Boy Wonder in the same position as before._

_"Help me!" Robin shouted at the camera in desperation. Then the image switched back to the mercenary._

_"It's alright, my boy. You will learn eventually." Slade said chuckling._

_"Why are you calling us?" Aqualad said, getting straight to the point._

_"Ah, straight to the point. I can see why they put you in charge. Although, in my opinion, I think Robin would've made a far better leader." Slade commented. "I am calling you because I am giving you a chance to get Robin back." Slade said genuinely._

_"Why would you do that?" Superboy asked confused._

_"Because I know you can't get him and I'm bored and need amusement." Slade stated._

_"How do we know this isn-" Aqualad started but was interrupted be KF._

_"Who cares, he has Robin! Deal." KF shouted, ready to get his friend._

_"Alright, here are the coordinates. Hurry, I do grow weary of punishing my apprentice… oh, and don't tell the JL or else you will lose this… unique opportunity." Slade said and terminated the call._

"Oh no." Superman responded.

"Quick, Superman, get the Batplane ready. I'll be back soon." Batman promised and went off.

"Wait! Can't I come?" Robin shouted after the man.

"No. Too dangerous!" He heard in response.

"Hmph." Robin mumbled and went back to his room to wait for Batman's return.

"Stay safe. Stay safe." Robin said to himself.

*A/N: WOW! 1,577 words! That's the most I have written for a single chapter. Don't get your hopes up though, I can usually get my thoughts out in one paragraph, my 700-800 words is me adding things to my original idea. Well, here you go. I was sick today and yesterday so I had a lot of time on my hands, lucky for you guys that means I spent it on more chapters. I hope you liked the chapter! I got stuck at some points, but I braved through it and this was the result. If you have any comments, questions, or concerns, REVIEW! A lot of you guys were like "How did Slade get Robin?" well, you gotta trust your author that I will explain everything, an example is the chapter above. Thank you for your help and support!

***Zamuri***


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

YJ arrived at the destination within an hour. The location was a sewer, a deep, dark, and depressing sewer; this surprised all of the members of YJ as they were expecting a warehouse at least.

"Why is he in a sewer?" Superboy asked.

"I have no idea, but the sooner we get in there, the quicker we can get to Robin." KF said and started walking forward.

"Wait! I don't have a good feeling about this." MM said, feeling a little uneasy.

"Come on! The sooner we get in, the sooner we get Robin, and the sooner we leave." KF explained, tired of everyone backing down.

"Yeah, don't worry." Superboy said comforting MM.

"I do not think it is wise to go into a place where we do not feel comfortable." Aqualad said.

"What? We go into uncomfortable places all the time!" KF shouted, tired of his teams BS. "I'm going in, you can either help me and save Robin, or you can stay out here and lose this once in a lifetime opportunity! Which one is it?" KF said walking into the sewer entrance. Just when KF was about to disappear from sight, MM shouted,

"Hang on, we're coming!" and with that, the rest of YJ, minus Robin, entered the sewer. They stepped through waste until they could finally see no light.

"Now what?" Superboy asked and right after he said this, the floor started to rumble and the sludge started moving. A light came from the other side of the tunnel and it was moving at them fast. Superboy then used his super senses to identify the object.

"It's a boat and it's filled with those robots we faced earlier." He announced to the rest of his team.

"Hey, why don't we just call them Sladebots? Ha-ha, get it?" KF joked. Even now, he still had the ability to crack a joke every now and then; it did distract the team enough to throw KF a wide array of weird looks.

"Guys, that thing is moving here pretty quick, we should do something." MM said remembering the task at hand and reminding the team of the water vehicle hastily moving toward them.

"Alright on three we jump onto the boat and take them." KF said and started counting. "One,"

"Don't you think it would be better if-" Aqualad interrupted and was then interrupted by KF.

"Two," Then the rest of the team got into position, including Aqualad as the vessel approached.

"THREE!" KF shouted and jumped onboard the boat. Suddenly the team was fighting many Sladebots.

"Take this!" KF shouted, knocking the Sladebot into the water. "That's what you get!"

A few moments later there was only one Sladebot left, it frantically started pressing buttons that controlled the boat. Superboy then through it in the crap and realized the Bot had set it for auto-pilot.

"Guys?" Superboy said and they all turned to see what the Boy of Steel meant.

"O crap." KF said as the boat kept moving forward at an increasing speed.

"If only Robin were here." Aqualad added.

"Well he's not!" Superman shouted, tired of hearing about the youngest team member. Out of pure frustration Superboy slammed his fist on the keyboard, successfully bringing them to a stop in the middle of some sort of intersection.

"Guys, I don't think Robin is here." KF said solemnly, his mind becoming less clouded and looking at the evidence and determining the improbability that his friend was here. Just then an image of Slade appeared on the cracked screen in the middle of the keyboard.

"Hello, YJ. It seems your desperation to save Robin only ensured me that he will be mine forever. Ha-ha-ha-" The man said and continued to laugh until Superboy broke the screen.

"Dude!" KF shouted.

"Robin obviously isn't here, let's just go home." Superboy said, pissed off.

"But we don't know what Slade meant by, 'It seems your desperation to save Robin only ensured me that he will be mine forever.'" KF said in a bad fake voice.

"Don't worry, I am sure-" Aqualad said before getting interrupted by a beam that hit him in his side, throwing him off the boat and into the sludge. The rest of the team turned around to find themselves face to face with a ray gun. Quickly, the gun blasted each team member and disappeared into the boat.

"What was that?" MM asked popping out of the water, feeling completely normal.

"A gun of some sort, but whatever it was supposed to do, didn't do it." KF stated.

"We don't know that. Let's get back to Mount Justice and have ourselves checked out." Aqualad said and had MM call the Bioship to pick them up. They left an upset and defeated team. Less than an hour later the team made it back to YJ in one piece.

*Mount Justice*

As soon as the team entered the establishment, RT immediately stopped them from going in any further.

"Where have you been?" RT demanded.

"You wanna know where we been? Well while you were here relaxing, we were out looking for Robin!" KF shouted and stormed off to his room and was soon followed by the others and a very apologetic Aqualad. Once they left, RT called up the JL and then Batman.

"They have returned safely." RT informed them.

"I'm still going to check out where they went." Batman stated and hung up.

*Back at the Sewer*

"Why would Slade send them here?" Batman asked himself and entered the sewer. Once he was inside he did a scan of the area to see if he missed anything. The scan results showed a few broken Sladebots all heading in one direction, Batman then followed the trail until he came upon an abandoned boat. He went up and climbed onboard. Finding nothing else in he turned to leave.

*At Slade's Hideout*

"Oh decisions, decisions. Ok, I can either have more leverage against the boy by shooting the Bat, but risk being discovered sooner, or I can wait and have them not figure me out for a long, long time. Hmm… looks like it's your lucky day, Bat's." The man decided and allowed the man to leave.

*Back in the Sewers*

Batman then walked out and decided to visit Mount Justice and hear what the kids had to say because he obviously wasn't finding anything useful here. With that, the Bat left and headed for Mount Justice.

*Back at Mount Justice*

The team had moved to the medical lab and did a diagnostic test that showed they were fine.

"Well, looks like you right KF, there isn't anything wrong with us." Superboy stated and just then Batman walked in.

"Hello, YJ. I need to speak with you." Batman said seriously.

"Well that's convenient because we're right here." KF said sarcastically.

"What happened in that sewer?" Batman said, completely ignoring KF's attitude.

"Nothing, we went to save Robin, so we went in and found nothing there, so we left. Although there were a couple of Sladebots, but nothing we couldn't handle." KF said quickly and turned to leave.

"And that's it?" Batman said, unconvinced.

"Yes, that's it." Superboy answered.

"Well alright. Listen, I know you guys were doing what you thought was right, but you should have called." Batman responded.

"He said if we did, we wouldn't have the chance to save Robin, and the bastard lied to us and he still has Robin." KF said upset.

"No he doesn't." Batman said calmy.

"What?" All four of them asked in unison, all sounding equally surprised.

"That video was the work of the Joker. I don't know how Slade got the video, but he used it to gain the upper hand." Batman stated and looked at the shocked faces on the children.

"But, why would he bring us there?" MM asked.

"I still have that to figure out." Batman said and left.

"I'm so confused." M'gann said.

"We all are, but this all must be part of something bigger." Aqualad said and left, leaving the team to contemplate.

*A/N: Well, I don't know if that is a cliffhanger… but ok! Sorry that I was kind of all over the place in this chapter, but that's because I wanted to get this one done. This story has taken up most of my time, I'm kinda neglecting my other ones :'( That just shows you that more reviews = me writing more for said story. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed! I've been getting a lot of fantastic reviews so thank you! Have a wonderful day/night/lunch :D … now I feel bad because I neglected the other designated eating times :'( so have a fantabulous Breakfast/Brunch/Linner/Dinner/Snackies and anything else! …wow, I'm really hyper today O_O

***Zamuri***


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

'Where is he? Are they ok? What happened?' Robin asked himself while he was pacing in his room. Suddenly Batman walked into the room and Robin immediately was relieved.

"Where were you? What happened? Are they ok?" Robin asked his words going at a mile a minute.

"Slow down, to answer your questions; I went to a sewer, I'm still not sure, and they are fine." Batman said, putting his wards worries at ease.

"A sewer? How can you not know? Ok, good." Robin said, commenting on Batman's responses.

"I have no idea, there weren't any clues except for an abandoned boat and some dismantled Sladebots." Batman answered.

"What? I am so confused." Robin said, sitting down on his bed.

"So am I, but that means we need to find answers." With that Batman left the room. Batman to the main room to meet with Superman.

"Batman, what's our next move?" Superman asked; he had already been filled in by RT.

"I think we should for Deathstroke to contact us." Batman said frustrated. He wished he could something more productive, but he wasn't sure what was going on. He hate feeling so useless.

"Alright. What should we do while we wait?" Superman asked.

"We should continue our jobs; we can't have this guy distracting us from saving the world." Batman stated.

"Ok, I got a call from Steel City, I have to go. I'll see you later." Superman said and flew off.

"Goodbye, friend." Batman said. "And good luck."

*Slade's Hideout*

"What to do next… hmmm. I think I will go pay my little bird a visit." Slade said, his mask hiding a grin. Then the villain left the confines of his hideout to go on a little trip.

*JL Hideout*

Since Batman didn't have anything to do, he decided to give Robin a tour. They started out in the main room. It was a giant rectangular room, there was an oval table in the middle of it, each chair had a name on it, and Batman's was at the head of the table. Right behind where Bruce sits there is a huge computer monitor with the JL insignia displayed on the screen, along with different categories you could press, such as: Villains, Cities, emergency numbers, and past cases. There were no windows. The walls were made of marble and the floors were some sort of stone Robin wasn't familiar with. It reminded Robin of the Mount Justice debriefing room, only this one was much larger, looked classier and had a table. They continued their tour to what would be KF's favorite room; the kitchen. It was huge, the cabinets were a dark brown with golden knobs. They had a black microwave above the three stainless steel stoves. There was a matching set of stainless steel refrigerators and freezers that supplied the JL with an endless supply of food. Robin took the liberty of opening all of the cabinets, refrigerators, and freezers to see what contents they held. Robin wasn't surprised to see mostly healthy food, but what he was surprised to see was the many non-earth food items and different types of oil located in different areas throughout the kitchen. Why Robin thought everyone ate earth food beat him. Robin was somewhat reminded of the giant kitchen in Wayne Manor because of it's size. Next they moved to the bedrooms. Each member of the JL took the liberty to decorate their rooms. Unfortunately, Batman didn't think it would be right to go into peoples rooms while they weren't present, so Robin just had to listen to descriptions. Robin was, however, allowed into Bruce's room. When he walked in, he wasn't surprised that it was full of equipment and criminal progress and clues. The walls were gray and his bed sheets were black with matching pillows and blankets. Batman had a side table that had a picture of Robin putting the Joker in handcuffs; the reporter had just enough time to take it before the police pushed him aside. After a few more minutes of looking around, he found more pictures of himself as Robin. Robin looked up at Bruce upon this discovery and smiled.

"What? You don't think I wouldn't have pictures of you?" Batman said, grabbing his heart acting like that hurt him.

"Well, I don't know. I guess I didn't think you… I don't know." Robin said shaking his head.

"Robin-Richard, I love you, you are my son. Never forget that." Bruce said, moving toward Richard and putting an arm around him.

"I won't." Richard responded and leaned into Bruce.

"What do you say I show you the training room?" Batman said smiling.

"Heck yeah!" Robin shouted and bolted out of the room.

"Wait! You don't even know where it is!" Batman shouted, chuckling and started to run after his son.

*Outside the JL Headquarters*

Slade had arrived at the JL Headquarters 10 minutes ago. The security system was giving him a little trouble, but it was nothing he couldn't handle. Two minutes later, Slade had successfully infiltrated the JL Headquarters and was on his way to find Robin. Suddenly he heard Batman's voice.

"Wait! You don't even know where it is!"

'Well this won't do.' Slade thought to himself. 'I thought the Bat had left, silly me. This is why you double check.' Then Slade continued his train of thought. 'I need to get Robin alone. Looks like I need to come back at another time.' With that Slade left, a little aggravated that he didn't think to check if the Bat was there, and that he wasted his time. Once he was outside, he marked the spot where he was able to sneak in left with a few words buzzing in his mind,

"You were lucky that Daddy Bat's was here, Robin. Looks like you have a little more time to spend with your 'family'." Slade said

*A/N: Sorry! I know I haven't updated in a few days, but my computer wouldn't let me upload! But no worries,, with my super Robin computer hacking powers, I'm back up and running. Here's your new chapter! Hope you enjoy!

***Zamuri***


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Robin was running throughout the JL HQ, trying to find the training room but obviously failing. He turned around to run the other way when he ran into Batman.

"I told you that you didn't know where it was." Batman said chuckling.

"Well you know I love training." Robin commented showing Batman a karate chop to add to the affect.

"Yes and so do I. Now, if you would follow me, I shall bring you to the training room." Batman said and started walking in a completely opposite direction Robin was going to go.

"O yeah!" Robin said and flew his fist up in success and followed Batman.

Batman knew where he was going and Robin was super confused. Batman was making turn after turn, door after door, how could he remember it? After about 10 minutes of walking around the HQ, they stumbled upon a door. Batman put his hand on some sort device and then moved his head infront of the door, and then suddenly it opened.

"What?" Robin asked.

"To get in you must have eye and fingerprint recognition." Batman explained, walking into the room.

Once inside, Robin couldn't believe his eyes. It was amazing! There were so many different gadgets and contraptions. They had a relay room and a simulator that could chose a theme for a particular room that you needed training in. The room was huge, like a personal gymnasium, but it had multiple rooms containing different situations and weaponry. The ceiling was full of beams and ropes, on the ground there was a normal gym floor, but in each of the small rooms (There had to be at least 10) the floor would fit a particular scenario, like in the first room it was a jungle theme. There were vines and trees as well as wild plants and animals, but it was all a simulation; it could be anything you wanted it to be and more. Robin couldn't move at first; the sheer happiness and excitement he was feeling was to much. He had never been in a training room this advanced before.

"Well? Are you going to try anything?" Batman asked, laughing at his ward's reaction.

"Are you kidding me? Let's go!" Robin shouted and jumped up on one of the beams then to the other.

"Kids." Batman muttered and jumped after his son.

*Mount Justice*

The members of YJ were currently sitting in the main room. M'gann was in the kitchen trying to make earth food. Wally was in the kitchen as well, eating to his heart's content. Superboy was watching some television show and Aqualad was pacing back and forth behind the couch.

"What are we going to do?" Aqualad mumbled to himself.

"I have no idea." Wally said his mouth full of what seemed like chips.

"I wish we knew what Slade had planned." M'gann said lost in thought.

"You cannot do anything about the situation yet." RT said, coming into the room.

"And why not?" Superboy said sounding irritated.

"Because we don't know what Slade it planning and you looking for evidence might be exactly what he wants." RT said in his computer voice.

"Well I can't just stay here while a psycho is after my best friend!" Wally shouted, forgetting about his food.

"You have to." Superman said walking into the room.

"What are you doing here?" Superboy said even more irritated.

"Checking in on you." Superman said calmly. "You need to realize that the JL is doing everything we can to find Deathstroke."

"Well it doesn't look like it." Wally muttered knowing everyone could hear him.

*JL HQ*

It had been three hours and Robin was beat.

"Hey, Batman? Can we grab something to eat?" Robin asked breathing heavily.

"Of course." Batman said, equally as tired but he didn't show it.

They dynamic duo then made their way to the kitchen. Once there, Batman pulled out some pre-sliced fruits and veggies.

"This is really good." Robin commented between bites.

"Yes." Batman replied.

When they were done, Batman wrapped up the few pieces of fruit that they couldn't finish and put it back in the fridge they had received it from. Robin then proceeded to exit the kitchen and went in the main room, followed by Batman.

"We should do this every day." Robin said happily.

"You know I want to, but our job requires us in other places." Batman said, faltering Robin's smile. As if on cue, the alarm went off, signaling there was danger somewhere around the world. Batman went to the computer and got the information.

"I have to take this." Batman said and started to get ready to leave.

"Can I come?" Robin asked, trying to raise his quickly falling mood.

"I'm sorry, Robin. You know I want to bring you, but with Deathstroke out there, I can't risk it. You can go in the training room while I'm gone. Hang on." Batman said and went back to the computer. After two minutes he went up to Robin.

"There, now you are allowed into the training room without me. Here are the directions." Batman said, giving him a piece of paper with directions on it. Robin was a little happier, but he really wished he could go with Bruce.

"Have fun." Batman said and left.

Robin decided that now was a good time to blow off some steam, so he made his way to the training room. He had gotten lost a couple of times on the way there, but then found his way. Once inside, Robin went to the punching bag and started beating the living crap out of it. Turns out Robin had a whole lot more pent up anger in him than he thought.

*Slade*

Slade had successfully gotten the Bat out of the way for the time being. Yes, Slade had sent out a fake call, but he needed to see his Robin. He had arrived at the HQ in less than a half hour and quickly made his way inside. Once inside he pulled out a small, square, metal device and turned it on. The machine then proceeded to display the blueprints to the JL HQ.

"My guess is that my little bird will be in the training room." Slade deducted and followed his map until he was standing directly in front of the door. Slade could hear his little bird inside the room. Slade had heard that Batman had cancelled the security on the door so Robin could get in, Slade decided to see if it was true. He grabbed the handle to the door and turned it. When he heard a 'click' he started to open the door. Slade then heard Robin say,

"Batman?" Slade only responded with a chuckle and opened the door fully.

"Sorry to disappoint. Hello, Robin."

*A/N: Ahh! I'm starting to hate myself, another cliff hanger! Sorry, I haven't updated recently. I have been extremely busy. I rushed to produce this chapter, so I'm sorry if it sucks. Review


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Robin was frozen. 'How did he get in?', 'How could he have gotten in?', 'Where's Batman?', all of these thoughts were running through the Boy Wonders mind at a mile a minute. After a few moments he collected himself and spoke to the man.

"What are you doing here?"

"Getting what is mine." The masked villain simply said.

"I'm not yours." Robin spat out at the man.

"Oh how wrong you are, Robin. One day you will learn, but until then, I must teach you." The man said, walking into the room.

Robin didn't know what to do. Slowly he reached behind him and put his hand into a pocket in his belt. He quickly found the object of his desire and opened it. Robin then proceeded to call his mentor for backup. On the communicator, he pressed a little red button that would alert the JL and Batman that he was in trouble, Slade didn't seem to notice.

"Now, before your mentor comes barging in here because of that emergency signal you sent him," The man said and then continued, "I am here to make a deal."

"A deal?" Robin asked confused.

"Yes, a deal. A rather good one I must admit… well, good for me anyway." The man said and then chuckled.

"Sorry, I don't make deals with psychos." Robin said coming back to his old self.

"Oh, Robin. You have no choice." The man said moving closer, causing Robin to move away.

"Let's just see. What is your 'deal'?" Robin asked, gaining confidence.

"Well, Robin, remember when your pathetic little friends went into that sewer?" Slade asked and when Robin nodded his head, he continued, "Well, while they were there, they stumbled upon a lazar, but not just any lazar, you see, Robin, when they were shot with the beam; they were injected with nanoscopic probes. You see, with a push of a button, my probes will destroy your friends from the inside out." The man said.

"You can't control them, no matter what you threaten, they will never obey you." Robin said, his confidence starting to falter.

"How easily you forget. This isn't about your friends, Robin; this is about you, it's always been about you." The man said and the let out a sigh.

"What?" Robin asked lost. 'If he wasn't after them then why poison them with probes?'

"Sending trouble your way, leaving cryptic clues for you to unravel... I was testing you. For some time now, I have been searching for... an apprentice. Someone to follow in my footsteps. And, Robin... I've chosen YOU. Congratulations." The man said, leering towards Robin." Slade said.

"No way would I ever join-" Robin started to say but was silenced when Slade held up a button connected to his wrist, which Robin assumed was the detonator.

"If you join me, if you swear to serve me, if you never speak to your friends again, I will allow them to live. But, if you disobey, even the smallest request, I will annihilate them, Robin, and I'll make you watch! So, do we have a deal?" Slade said happily, knowing the young boy couldn't deny him.

*Entrance of the JL*

Batman had gotten the emergency alert as soon as he had landed. The man knew he couldn't leave the town until he found out what the problem was, so he ran to the police station to get the answers.

"Sorry, Batman. Nothing happened here, someone must've given you the wrong information." The officer said and left.

"That bastard!" Batman mumbled and ran to the Batplane. 'How could I have been so stupid?'

*1 hour later*

"Robin?" The man shouted and ran from room to room in a panic.

"ROBIN!" The man shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Yeah?" He heard the boy respond and Batman's heart leapt with joy as he ran toward the source of the noise. He then found himself at the gym and quickly ran inside where he found robin doing some pushups.

"Are you alright? I got the emergency alert." The man asked, his mouth moving at a mile a minute. He ran toward his ward and picked him up; the Dark Knight started to look for any signs of injury, but was then shooed off.

"Bruce! Calm down, I'm fine. I must've accidently hit the button while I was training." Robin said calmly, hoping his mentor couldn't see through his lie.

"Are you sure?" The man asked a little apprehensive.

"Yes, how was the mission." Robin stated and then asked, trying to change the subject.

"It was a false lead." Batman said, starting to calm down.

"Well that sucks." Robin said chuckling.

"Haha, you're telling me." The Dark Knight commented.

"Hey, all of that 'false lead' stuff must've made you hungry. Want to go eat the left over fruit because I sure know I do." The young boy said and ran towards the kitchen.

"Haha, good to know you're fine." The man chuckled to himself and left after his son.

*Slade's Hideout*

"That boy is a good actor, that could come in handy later… I knew I made the right choice." Slade said to himself an then got to work on his next plan.

*A/N: I know what you guys are thinking, "Hey, Zamuri! What the hell! Why is Robin still at JL? What did Slade do!" No worries, my readers, all shall be explained in later chapters, but for now, be happy I was able to get this to you. I forced myself down at my computer and wrote this piece of fiction. Man, this story is getting pretty intense… I have no idea how long this thing's gunna be… well, whatever happens, happens. REVIEW :D please and thank you.

P.S. Yes, I have some quotes from TT, but they aren't exactly the same, so sorry if you didn't like it or got confused.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

*Hey guys! Long time no see! My computer had been busted and I finally got it fixated! Well enough of me talking, here's chapter 10.

'What am I going to do?' Robin thought as he paced around his room. 'Batman is going to see right through me!' With that thought, Robin let out a frustrated whine.

'Something on your mind?" Artemis asked walking into the room.

"Artemis? What are you doing here?" Robin asked bewildered.

"Batman invited us." Artemis said shrugging.

"Us? That must mean-ugh!" Before Robin could finish his sentence, a yellow and red blur ran right into him. "WALLY!" Robin shouted at his ginger friend.

"Haha, hey dude. Missed ya." The hyper teen told the Boy Wonder. With those words the rest of Young Justice paraded into the room with smiles and hugs.

Realization hit for Robin in an instant of seeing all of his friends together. 'The probes are inside them right now. What do I do? Will Slade harm them if I talk to them? He never did specify, so I guess he can't really punish me for something I didn't know. This might be the last time I spend with them. I better make it last.' With that Robin left with his friends, trying to make it the best day he has ever spent with them.

*Slade*

"That's right, Robin. Spend all the time you can with them. This might be the last time you ever spend time with them again." Slade said and snickered behind his mask.

"Sir, what are you gaining from this?" An old man said walking into the room.

"Oh, hello, Wintergreen. I am gaining an apprentice. Someone of whom I can share my knowledge with and hopefully accompany me on missions." Slade said to his old war friend.

"Why? Sir, you are immortal. There is no need for anyone else, leave the poor boy alone." Wintergreen said hoping to change the evil masterminds plan.

"Wintergreen, you will never understand. I need this. He is perfect. I cannot simply waste such potential." Slade stated trying to get his point across and that being the end of the conversation.

"Sir-Slade, I'm telling you this as an old friend, nothing good can come from this." And with that the old man left the room leaving the villain some time to think.

*With Robin*

"Hey! Not fair!" Wally shouted as he was hit with a waterballon right in the back.

"What do you mean 'not fair'? I got you fair and square!" Robin shouted back at the redhead.

"I know. I just like pulling your chain, buddy. We should do this more often!" Wally said and ran while every other Young Justice member pulled a surprise attack, soaking the little bird.

"Ha-ha, very funny." Robin stated dryly, shaking the water from his drenched head. All the members of YJ, besides Robin, were laughing. Seeing this, Robin even joined in.

'Ah, I'm going to miss this so much!' Robin thought and instantly got melancholy.

"Rob? What is wrong?" M'gann asked worried. With the mention of his appearance, Robin's demeanor quickly changed and he put on a bright smile.

"Pizza anyone?" He asked hoping to change the subject.

"Did you say food!?" Wally said and his mouth was already watering.

"I'm in." Superboy simply stated.

"I guess I could go for something." Artemis said rubbing her grumbling stomach.

"Then I guess it's settled. Lead the way, Robin." Aqualad decided.

Robin and the gang were then well on their way of acquiring the delectable treat coveted by so many.

***Author's Notes***

Im back! Missed you guys! Sorry the chapters not super long, but I wanted to at least get something out there. Hope you anjoyed it!

***Zamuri***


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Robin was nervous. What if Slade appeared while he was hanging out with his friends. 'I don't care. I'm not gunna let him ruin my time.' Robin thought to himself as they ordered a pizza with multiple toppings.

"I'm so happy we could get you away from your prison for a few hours." KF laughed causing the others, including Robin, to join in.

"Me too." Robin added and looked down solemnly.

"It's ok, friend Robin. We will catch Slade and you will be free to come back to the team." M'gann said to the melancholy looking young man. Robin smiled and looked around at his friends.

"Thanks guys. It's good to know that I have such amazing people like you looking after me." Robin told his team. Suddenly their pizza arrived and they all dug in. This was probably one of the best pizzas they have ever eaten.

"I'm gunna miss this." Robin muttered under his breath thinking that no one would hear him.

"Don't worry, Rob. When this whole fiasco is over, we can have pizza all the time." KF said trying to cheer up his best friend.

"Yeah." The rest of the team said in unison.

The rest of the day was rather uneventful, but Robin loved every minute of it. He enjoyed his team mates company and even things that would have originally made him annoyed, he basked in them. He knew that as soon as Slade took him away from this place, he would miss everything.

"Today was a good day guys." Robin said to his team who nodded in agreement. "Well, I think it's time for me to get back to the League." Robin said and walked outside where RT was waiting for him with a plane that would take him where he needed to go. Suddenly there was an explosion that rocked the hideout. Dozens of Slade bots poured in from all directions. "Get Robin inside!" RT shouted to the Flash who was assisting in the transfer. Suddenly Robin was whisked into a hidden corner.

"Don't move!" Flash shouted and ran back into the fight.

"Hello, Robin. It's time to go." A dark figure, Slade said. Robin simply nodded. He knew what would happen if he disobeyed Slade. The two entered an invisible plane and flew into the distance without anyone noticing.

"Phew, that was intense." Flash muttered and returned to the place where he had placed Robin. "Robin?" Flash shouted when he couldn't find the boy wonder. "Robin?" Suddenly the entire Young Justice league was outside along with RT.

"Where is he?" A dark condescending voice came in from behind them.

"Batman! I swear I put him here so that Slade couldn't get him!" Flash stated nervously. Everyone had worry in their eyes, even Batman.

"It was a distraction, you idiot!" Batman shouted losing his temper. Everyone was shocked. "I'm sorry. It's just that, Robin-" Batman started to say.

"No, we understand. We'll get him back." Flash said and everyone nodded in agreement.

"I know." Batman stated plainly, his eyes filled with anger.

**Slade's Hideout***

"Welcome home." Slade stated cruelly leading Robin inside a dark hideout by his shoulder. They stopped at a metal door that opened only after Slade put in some code that Robin couldn't see. The doors opened up to a plain gray room with no windows, only a bed with thin covers, a wardrobe, and a washroom.

"I will escape." Robin said with determination. Slade chuckled in return.

"Please, my boy. You wouldn't do that unless you truly wanted your friends to be destroyed." Robin didn't respond. He had nothing else to say to the man.

"Here" Slade said and opened up the wardrobe, pulling out an outfit that very much resembled Slade's. "Put this on." Slade stated and handed him the uniform.

"No." Robin said defiantly.

"You will. One button that I push can kill your friends. Do you really want them to die because you were being a brat and didn't want to wear a simple piece of fabric?" Slade taunted holding up the controller. Robing grabbed the uniform out of Slade's hands.

"Could you leave?" Robin asked through clenched teeth.

"Of course. Meet me in the control room when you're finished." Slade simply stated and walked out, shutting the door behind him.

Robin looked at the outfit with disgust and quickly put it on. He didn't like the feeling of the Kevlar against his sensitive skin. He walked out of the room and stopped. Slade had forgotten to inform him of the location of the main room. 'Or just didn't tell me.' Robin thought to himself. He started to stumble around the many corridors. Finally he stumbled into a huge room filled with many cogs and wheels.

"About time you made it." Slade stated and Robin looked up to find him sitting in a chair much like a throne. Slade walked toward him. "As my apprentice I expect you to make it here faster next time."  
>"Well if you told me where I was going, maybe I would've gotten here faster." Robin said annoyed.<p>

"Don't sass me." Slade simply stated and before Robin could rebuttal, Slade continued. "I need you to steal me an item that is essential in one of my plans. You will leave immediately after this conversation, if you run into Young Justice, fight them." Slade stated. Slade then commenced to brief him on the device he is to steal and how to go about doing it and what to look out for. Then he sent Robin on his way.

Robin looked up to see the Wayne building standing in all of its glory. The name made his heart hurt but he couldn't allow that to get in the way of his mission. 'Come on, Robin. Let's get this over with.' Robin thought to himself and continued moving forward. Security was a breeze to get through, he made a mental not to talk to the head of security after this. Soon Robin grabbed the device and started making his escape when he suddenly tripped an unseen trigger. The alarm started blaring and guards started pouring in. Robin jumped up and kicked a part of the ceiling in where he started to crawl away. He made it out of the building and he was now on the roof. Suddenly Robin was knocked off of his feet.

"Don't move." Robin heard Aqualad cry out.

"I think we got Slade!" KF shouted and they moved forward. Robin bolted. They were in hot pursuit, suddenly there was a dead end and Robin turned around just enough where the light caught his face.

"That's not Slade, that's-" Superboy began but was cut off by KF. "Robin."

Robin was about to run, but then Slade's voice filled his head from a Bluetooth located in Robin's ear. "No, Robin. Stay. Stay and fight."

Robin had no choice but to turn around. Superboy started to move forward when Robin punched him in the chest making Superboy stumble back and Miss Martian to gasp. Robin ran past the rest of them and started to climb the letters of Wayne building. Aqualad started to fire water bolts at him which Robin quickly dodged and counterattacked Aqualad. Miss Martian came to his defense, but Robin quickly incapacitated her. Superboy started to charge at Robin, but Robin used his agility to get the higher ground and quickly knocked Superboy unconscious. Robin then resumed climbing the letters. Once at the top he ran for it. He hated hurting his friends, but it's for the best. Suddenly Robin ran into KF.

"Dude, stop! You're my best friend. I don't want to hurt you. If you are truly evil. Kill me." KF stated and stood down.  
>"Bro, I-" Robin started to say but was cut off by a furious Slade.<p>

"ROBIN! What are you doing? Attack! Or I will!" Suddenly Robin heard cries of pain behind him. He turned around to see his friends glowing red and moaning in pain. Then he heard KF fall to the floor.

"No! Stop! Please!" Robin shouted out loud.

"Then attack, Robin. Attack them with everything you've got." Slade simply stated and Robin fired at KF.

***Young Justice HQ***

Moans of pain filled the room.

"I can't believe Robin did that." Superboy stated clutching his side.

"That wasn't Robin." KF stated.

"KF, I know that he's your best friend, but he's turned to the dark side." Aqualad told him.

"No. I don't think Robin caused that weird thing that happened to all of our bodies at once. I was next to him. He was shouting for someone to stop." KF mentioned and the other looked confused.

"I'll run a blood test on you kids." RT stated and the testing commenced.

***One hour later***

"Those things are inside of us?" KF asked to which RT responded with a nod. "Nasty."

"These probes must be why Robin going along with what Slade wants him to do." RT concluded.

"I knew it! C'mon guys, we need to save Robin." KF shouted and ran out of the HQ and everyone else followed eager to get Robin back.

***Slade HQ***

"Impressive. Most impressive. You are improving faster than I expected." Slade commented watching a video of the scene that had unfolded earlier that night. Robin was furious. He had just hurt his loved ones and all the guy could talk about was how he was improving? Robin couldn't take it anymore, he stepped forward and threw a punch which Slade easily caught.  
>"Robin, how sneaky and underhanded of you. We are even more alike than I thought." Slade commented with a grin that Robin could just hear even though he couldn't see it.<p>

Robin couldn't contain himself; he started attacking the man with all he had. Slade was much more powerful than he realized. They sparred around the room with Slade making constant comments criticizing or complimenting the young boy's moves. Suddenly they found themselves back where they started and Slade took the upper hand pinning Robin under him.

"All my knowledge, all the power, I am trying to give to you! But all you care about is your stupid friends!" Slade stated sounding agitated, pushing down on Robin making him cry out in pain. "Maybe I should just end them now…" Slade said and Robin instantly lost all of the fight in him.

"no- don't." Robin said sadly.

"Then listen to me Robin. And I think you should start calling me 'master'." Slade finished but was instantly knocked over by a bolt of magic.

"Leave him alone!" KF shouted and the Young Justice team moved toward them when they heard Robin shout at them.

"Guys! Go! You don't know-" Robin shouted, but was interrupted by Superboy.

"Dude, we know and we don't care."

"How sweet." Slade said getting up. "Robin, I can't have these pests constantly barging in, I think I'm just going to get rid of them." Slade stated and before Robin could say anything, Slade pressed the button sending Young Justice into a world of hurt. Robin quickly looked around and spotted a light and he got an idea. He proceeded to speed toward the source of light and touch it. Suddenly, Robin's body turned the same color as his friends and the light exploded sending him to Slade's feet. Robin painfully stood up and looked at Slade.  
>"New deal, Slade. You let my friends go or you lose your apprentice, and I know how much you hate to lose." Robin finished and fell to the floor withering in pain. Slade looked at Robin and the next thing Young Justice knew, they felt great. They looked up to see Slade standing by the doorway. "Another day, Robin." Then he bolted. Suddenly the building started shaking and chunks of cement started falling all around them.<p>

"We gotta get out of here!" Robin shouted and they all ran to the door. IT was a close call, but they all made it out alive. Robin looked at his teammates and smiled.

"Thanks guys."

"It's good to have you back, Robin. Now let's get you back to Batman. He is worried sick about you." Aqualad said and they made their way back to HQ.

***Young Justice HQ***

Batman was pacing back and forth contemplating ways to kill Deathstroke when he heard the door open.

"Batman?" He heard a familiar voice say.  
>"Robin!" Batman shouted and whisked around and picked up the boy wonder in his arms. "It's great to have you back." Everyone nodded and moved in to create a giant bear hug.<p>

"It's good to be back." Robin said with a smile on his face.

The End

***Zamuri***

Sorry guys. I didn't realize it had been a year since I last updated! Time really does fly. I hope you enjoyed my story! Message or comment! Love you all!


End file.
